


Falling Petals

by Elf_Gengfan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Gengfan/pseuds/Elf_Gengfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Junsu is a cheerful florist, but fate change him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Anyeong roses…wow, all of you blooms beautifully,” he keep smiling happily as his delicate hands slowly cutting the roses and put them securely in the basket that he carry on his back. Then he moved to his next flower plants. Caressing them and choosing the best blossoms before picking them. The morning is like usual. He will wake up early in the morning, at 4.00 a.m, pampering his flowers and then get back to his flower shops at 8.00 a.m.

Kim Junsu walks to his truck and put all four basket full of flowers on the back of the truck and start to dive away from his flower garden. He keep smiling as today, he get a job to design flower for an engagement party. And he still got almost two hours from now to get ready to get there.

“Jun-ah..have your breakfast first. You always skips your meal and that’s not good for your health,” Junsu just smiling to his best friend and he slowly picking up the baskets.

“Hyukkie, help me a bit will you,” Junsu asking. A little bit pissed with his friend.

“You don’t ask. Besides, what’s these flowers are? You’re gonna use it for the party right? Why bother to take it from the track when you need to put it back?” Hyukjae asking dissatisfied.

“Yah…you just know how to dance. Flowers are delicates. They must be handle with care and loves. Or else they wouldn’t be beautiful anymore,” Junsu pouting while putting down the baskets and start to spray some water on them.

“I don’t see the point here. At the end, the flower will be wilts and die to,” Hyukjae give his hand although he look irritated.

“That’s why we must help them to prolong their life,” Junsu opened his shop door and place all the flowers carefully. Hyukjae following from behind and sit on the coffee table while pouring the tea for his friend. Soon after Junsu came and sit down.

“So, how’s your studio? Everything did go well or not?” Junsu asking while sipping on his tea. Then he takes the toasted bread before applying some strawberry jam.

“Well, me and Hae have been receiving many jobs as well. Training new artists on their dance move. And we’re up almost at two yesterday to create new dance moves. It’s tiring,” Hyukjae sighing before sipping on his own tea.

“But you enjoy dancing right? You dance machine..” Hyukjae chuckling over what his best friend says to him.

“ You’re a dancer yourself but you don’t want to pursue it,” Hyukjae pouting.

“You like to spend your time with flowers more than dancing,” he continues his words.

“You know I’m born to love the flowers,” Junsu smiling innocently then the door bell to his shop rings, showing there’s a customer entering his shop. Junsu get up and walk to the front and greet the customer. A tall, muscular, good-lloking gentleman.

“Yes sir..what kind of flowers do you want?” Junsu asking politely, the man look at Junsu and try to look away but he seem lost when he look at the pretty and cute face in front him. Junsu who notice the stare, fake a cough making the man looking everywhere but not Junsu.

“ Sir, do you need flowers for what occasion?” Junsu asking once again.

“Well,” the man stop for a while before continue.

“ A bouquet of flower to propose to my lover,” the man said while smiling. Junsu nodded.

“ What kind of flower did your lover like?”

“I not so sure…” he looks at Junsu. “Can you help me with that?” Junsu smiles then nods.

“Yes sir, of course,”Junsu walk to his desk and start to pick up red roses, pink roses and white roses. Junsu finished the bouquet within ten minutes.

“Here you go sir,” he smiles to his customer and the customer nods satisfied.

“Can you tell me the mean behind these three colors?”

“Well, red roses shows how passionate your love is, pink roses shows that your love is full of gentleness and softness while the white roses show how your love is really pure towards your lover,” Junsu smiling again as he explaining the meaning. The customer also smiling and paying for the flowers.

“Thank you for your help,”

“My pleasure sir,” Junsu bow politely and the customer exit his shop.

“What an exaggerating words describing flowers like that,” Hyukjae suddenly voicing out. Junsu just rolls his eyes.

“Aish…what’s wrong with you? Always unsatisfied with my flowers…your words hurts their feelings you know..” Junsu fake a cry earning a poke from his best friend before they both laughing.

 

 

Changmin keep smelling the roses as he’s walking towards the room where’s his lover is staying at. He can’t hide his happiness. After all, he will propose to his lover after five years they have been together. And it’s take almost two years for him to make his family finally understand that he’s a gay and he love Kim Kibum all is heart. He’s grateful for Kibum, because the man keep standing beside him and never feel down although the Shim’s family keep defying their love. And now, when everyone in his family finally agree, he can’t wait no longer. He even preparing a surprise engagement party for both of them. He’s really sure Kibum will accept his proposal and Changmin held the couple rings box in his tux tightly.

“Kim Kibum, we will be together after all the hardship we’ve been through together,” talking to himself, Changmin stand in front of Kibum’s room door. He closes his eyes and exhaling his breath. Try to calm down his heartbeat a little. Then he get the card to enter the room. The duplicate card that he manage to get after so much talks with the hotel manager. Chanmin pushed the door opened.

“Sweetheart…” and his words stops just stop at his throat. Watching how his lover are enjoying himself beneath of one man that keep pumping in and out from his holes. They both are too engulf in their world without noticing Changmin that stands shakily at the door. The bouquet falls to the floor as Changmin rush to the couples and punched the man that busy making love to his lover.

“You bastard!” Changmin shouts angrily while both of the men look shocked.

“Minnie,” Kibum call Changmin names shakily. His face turn pale and the man that just get punched get up from the bed naked. Changmin blood boiled in anger thus he launched another punch at the man making the man face swollen.

“You bloody jerk. You’re taking away my lover from me!” and Changmin attempts to launch another punched but got stop by an anger scream from Kibum.

“Shim Changmin stop!” Changmin startle for a while when Kibum get up limping and go to the another guy.

“I’ve enough of you! I’m sick of you and I’m tired of you! Get out from my life!” Kibum screams again.

“Sweetheart..b-but I..I love you,”

“Your love is a burden to me. You make me look like a fool. A toy in front of your family. Just get out from my life already…I’m sick of you. Really sick of you!”

“K-Kibum,” Changmin try to grab his lover hand but earning a slap on his cheek.

“Are you deaf? I told you, everything between us is over!” Changmin stares blankly while Kibum tend to his new lover.

“Chunnie..I’m sorry..you hurt because of me,” Kibum worried face hurt Changmin heart deeper. Changmin step back slowly and start to laugh. Kibum and his lover look at Changmin who’s laughing with tears keep falling from his eyes.

“My family is right after all..you’re just a slut, a whore,” and he left the room while laughing. Changmin keep walking and walking until he’s in the middle of the road. He’s mind is elsewhere and not there.

“Sir! Be careful!” a dolphin like voice shouted to him and Changmin can feel that someone pulling him into a hugged before both of them fall to the side roads. Everything go blank and dark 

 

Changmin opened his eyes and scanning the area. All he can see is white sheets and white ceiling. He tries to recall what had happened to him before tears start to drops from his eyes again. Kim Kibum, the only man he loved betrayed him. After all that they have been through together. Changmin closed his eyes; try to remember the person that has saved him. All that he can remember is the sweet scent of flowers.

Changmin sighing and then, a figure come in.

“Changmin…are you okay?” the voice full of concern. Changmin just carve weak smiles.

“Yunho hyung…how did you get here?” Changmin ask with weak voice.

“I got a call, from a man, he said that you’ve passed out and nearly got hit by car,” Yunho look at his dongsaeng.

“Seriously, what on earth did you think you’re doing? I thought today supposed to be your engagement day,” Yunho asking. His voice become firm and Changmin once again, letting out his tears. Yunho got surprised by his dongsaeng action. Never before, Shim Changmin crying in front of him. Not even when his family are defying his relationship with Kim Kibum.

“Hyung, everything between us ended already…he cheated on me…” Yunho become silent. Not uttering another word before slowly pulling his dongsaeng into his embrace.

“I’ll make sure, he’ll regret it,”

 

Yoochun ruffling his hair and groan in frustration. Kibum have being so clingy to him lately. Did the man don’t know the meaning of playing around. He sure is clinging? Yoochun let out a small sigh. If the Kim family is not the biggest share holder in his company, he already left the irritating man.

“Damn it! Now you’re sulking with me. Fuck! Just because I’m sleeping with you, doesn’t mean I’m yours,” Yoochun keep cursing to himself before slamming his car door harshly and walk into the flower shop. The bell ring when he pushed the door roughly. Yoochun walk into the shop and look around, then a cute boy appear while smiling. The smiling face make Yoochun’s heart beats crazily.

“Welcome sir, may I help you?” the soft voice asking make Yoochun’s heart flutter.

“I-I..Well..” damn it, stuttering at time like this? Yoochun cursing himself in his mind. The sparkling eyes keep looking at him making him feel like flying at once.

“ Sir? Are you okay?” Junsu finally asking when he look how trouble his customer are.

“What? Oh..yes I’m okay,” Yoochun smiles embarrassed.

“ So sir, what kind of flowers do you want sir?” Junsu smiling again. Yoochun start to look everywhere and try not to focus on Junsu.

“Urm, actually, I’m looking for a flower that usually used to persuade a sulking lover,” Yoochun stated firmly. Try to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh..I think I can manage it. Urm, please wait a while sir,” Junsu smiles again while walking to his desk and start to work on the bouquet.

Yoochun who pretending to look around the shop finally surrender. He admit that the face that keep working on his request is really attractive. He look at the sparkling eyes, those cherry pink lips, cute nose, perfect jawline and everything about the man is perfect. Just suited him so much. His hands are delicate, working gently on his flowers. Junsu tilt his head up to catch the stares from Yoochun. Yoochun try to act cool although he know, the man in front him has caught him red handed.

“Here sir, your flowers,” Junsu smile warmly as he hand Yoochun the bouquet. Yoochun smiles and take the flowers and pay for the lovely bouquet.

“My I know your name?” Yoochun brace himself to ask.

“Jun-ah! Where did you keep my favorite shirt?” a voice suddenly asking for Junsu. Junsu bows to Yoochun.

“Mian..sir..need to tend to him first,” he smiles before leaving Yoochun alone at the front while he disappearing to the back. Yoochun smiles.

“Jun-ah..sweets name,” Yoochun walk from the shop and keep smiling while driving to Kibum place.

 

 

Junsu was busy helping his friend wearing the best outfit for Hyukjae date.

“ Aish, Hyukkie, seriously…you look just fine. Stop whining and just wear these. It’s suits on you perfectly already,” Junsu start nagging Hyukjae that keep change his clothes.

“You know that Siwon is good-looking right? I don’t want to bring him down…I want to look perfect for him,” Hyukjae keep looking in the mirror and turning his body. Try to find any imperfections.

“Hyukkie, a person will love you for what you are. Not for what they want you to be,”

“ Jun-ah..you know nothing about love. You’ve never in relationship before…”Hyukjae now start to look for another clothes again.

“Yah…” the words just stop like that when Junsu heard the ring bell. Junsu let out a small sigh before walking to the front and greet the customer.

“Welcome sir, may I help you?” he asked politely but not bothered to look at the customer face.

“I-I..Well..” Junsu raise his brows looking at how his customer stuttering.

“ Sir? Are you okay?” he finally asking when the customer look really bothered.

“What? Oh..yes I’m okay,” the man just smiling. Sweet smiles, Junsu thought before mentally slaps himself. He is a customer Kim Junsu.

“ So sir, what kind of flowers do you want sir?” he smiling again. Try to distract himself actually. The customer look around. Oh, so he does know what to choose, Junsu smiles to himself at the thought.

“Urm, actually, I’m looking for a flower that usually used to persuade a sulking lover,” Junsu just nodded and think that his customer lover surely a lucky person to have such a caring lover like him.

“Oh..I think I can manage it. Urm, please wait a while sir,” he walk to his table. Picking up purples orchids, and starts to work on them. Junsu feel weird. Like he is being observed. He tilt his head towards his customer and he notices that the man actually looking towards his directions. Junsu started to feel uncomfortable but he manage to hide it. He walk to his customer when the bouquet finally finished.

“What’s your name?” Junsu start to feel uneasy. He have gone through the same circumstances before and usually, it’ll end up with dangerous flirting and for the first time in his life, he thanks his best friend for calling out his name. A reason for him to escape from the customer. He bow and start to go to the back once again.

“Hyukkie, you sent the cloths to laundry yesterday. Your favorite shirt at the laundry now. Now stops all this girly action. You look perfectly fine now. Stop whining. Siwon will arrive anytime soon,” Junsu push his friend to the front and Junsu froze once again when one familiar figure standing there, at the counter while looking at them both.

“Annyeong,” and Junsu keep standing there awkwardly while Hyukjae just stare at his best friend.

“ I hope you still remember me,” Junsu smiles and push Hyukjae away and at the same moment, Siwon arrive.

“ Siwon’s here..just go now,” Junsu smiles sweetly to his best friend.

“But Jun-ah,”

“I’ll be fine…just go… Promise, nothing bad will happen to me. Hae is just up stair. I can always screams his name if I need help,” Hyukjae look at Siwon. Siwon just stand there.

“You promise me already Hyukkie,” that short sentence make Hyukjae look at Junsu again. Junsu hugged his friend.

“Now go…Siwon’s have missing you so much. I’ll be careful. Don’t feel guilty or what okay,” then Siwon dragged Hyukjae with him. Leaving Junsu with the man.

“ What do you want?” Junsu asked coldly.

“I need your help…please, help me. Although you might hate me,” Junsu sighed heavily.

“Let’s talk,” and he walk into his shop again.


	2. Chapter 2

Junsu sit on the chair quietly and start to rearrange the bouqet of flowers that have been destroyed earlier. He let out a sigh of tiredness and start to spray some water to his precious flowers. “Not my flowers fault that your girlfriend hate it,” he mumbles while pouting. Hate it when his flowers got such a bad treatment. Junsu look out the window and see Siwon walk toward the shop. He sigh again. “Here another problem...” he get up from his seat and walk to the counter. Siwon enter the shop ang look around, then he notice Junsu standing behind the counter.

“Junsu, where's Hyukkie?” he asked with his gentleman style. Junsu rolls his eyes a bit before looking at Siwon. Yes, he admit, Siwon is a good guy, have his charms, but he always want perfection, make his bestfriend always in pressure whenever they want to go out for a date. “Hyukkie is not here...he's at his studio...dancing with Hae...they have classes today, you know his schedule right?” Junsu answered lazily, didn't want to keep talking to Siwon. Siwon look at Junsu and he know, the cute man didn't have favor on him. “Junsu...why did you hate me?” he asked suddenly, making Junsu almost choke. “I've never hate you...never..” he answered, try to get back to his previous job.

Siwon sigh. “I'm different from him Junsu..though we're relatives and good friend, we're not the same, I love Hyukkie, and that's the truth...Don't compare me with Jung..”  
“Don't you dare to say his name...” Junsu warned. A bit angry at the handsome man in front of him. Siwon let out a loud sigh, catching the attention of the smaller man. “Junsu...we are different...me and Jung Yunho is world apart...you know that...yes, I know you and Hyukkie through him, and I am grateful for that, but doesn't mean, I support what he had done to you,” Junsu slam his hand on the table and look at Siwon. “What did you say? You're world apart from him? But, your attitude just like him, both of you like perfections and when the perfections you see faded, you'll go and find another perfection right?” Junsu clench his small fist, try hard to control his anger.

“No...that's not true...Hyukkie is not perfect, so do I...that's why we complete each other...that's the reason I love him, cause we're perfect puzzles. What happen to you and Yunho...will not happen to Hyukkie...I promise my life on that,” Siwon answered, a bit pissed off to be compared to his idiot cousin. Junsu sigh and look down, he know, Siwon is right, but seeing Siwon, always bring up those hateful memories of him. “Siwonie...I'm sorry..” Siwon was utterly shocked. It's have been while, since Junsu stop calling him Siwonnie. “It's okay, I know, I'm mad at him too for what had happened. I never thought he used you to get your...”  
“Don't remind me about my own foolishness Siwonnie...” and Junsu turn his body from Siwon, wiping his tears, sending the bigger male feels of guilty.

 

Yoochun stand outside the shop confused, not able to comprehand what was happening in front od his eyes. There, the guy that keep him sleepless for these past few nights are crying while the other one look like he's coaxing him. “So...he already got a boyfriend? Uhm, time to try my skills then...no one can resist me, Park Yoochun,” he talk to himself and waited till the other male to leave the shop, then he enter.  
“Annyeong haseyo...what can I help you with?” Junsu asked with a smiles quickly plastered on his face. Yoochun smiles and hand out his handkerchief to Junsu. Junsu blinks for a brief moment, not understanding what's happening. “Take this, you need it, to wipe the tears...I'm sorry, I have no intention of minding your business, but look like God did send me to wipe your tears...” he flashed his smile. Junsu smiles shyly, his cheeks start to flush. Yes, it is an embarassing moment, to be caught by his customer that he have been crying.

“Thank you for your kindness sir...but I don't need it now,” Junsu smiles and push Yoochun hand back gently. Yoochun smiles and hold Junsu right hand put his handkerchief on the palm. “You can use it next time...you need it more than me,” he said pulling away his hand. “and my name is Yoochun,” and with that words, Yoochun walk to the door ready to leave. Junsu bites his lips, debating on whether to call Yoochun or not.  
“Yoochun-sshi,” and Yoochun smirked.

-YOOCHUN P.O.V-

Yes, he have fallen for my charm aren't you? I know it, no one can resist me for long. Smiling, I stop my track and wait for him to walk towards me. Indeed , he did approached me and a light tap on my shoulder prove me that he want me to turn to him, so I do as what he wish. “Yoochun-sshi...” his voice is soft, his skin is white and flawless, those cherry plump-lips, really inevitable. “Yes,” I calm down my racing heart, cool Park Yoochun, cool...dude. “I'm Junsu and...” he hand back the handkerchief to me. “I appreciate it, but sorry, I have dozens of tissues already,” and with that he walk away to the back of the shop, leaving me dumbfounded. Well, well, Park Yoochun, you got a nice prey here, play hard to get eh, well, let's wait and see.

-END OF P.O.V-

 

-JUNG'S RESIDENT-

Yunho wake up only to greet by an empty bed again. He sighed loudly, he and his wife get drawn farther and farther away from each other. They didn't fought nor bickering to each other, but there's an awkward silent between them these past few weeks. Yunho get up and take the frame placed neatly on the night table and caress the picture softly. Mainly at his wife prettyu face. They were happy, indeed. But, what is this now? Lazily, Yunho put on his clothes back. He sees that his wife already clean up after the hot session of making love last night. Yunho walked out from the bed and head to the bathroom, take a quick shower and get prepare for another meeting.

On the way to the dining room, he see Changmin sitting alone on the sway while enjoying his morning breakfast. His cousin looked like recovering after the shock he received six months ago. “Min, you wake up early today,” Yunho greet while patting Changmin shoulder. The younger turn and look at Yunho with a smile, a fake one. That's make Yunho's heart aching more.

“Neh hyung...I even greet your wife before...but look like he was in hurry...” Changmin nswered and Yunho sit on the chair near the sway, his face show's anxiety and that worry his little cousin. “Hyung..what's with the complex face early in the morning?” Changmin brace himself to ask finally. Yunho let out a small sigh. “Don't know Min...princess look a bit pissed but he didn't tell anything to me,” Yunho said worriedly. Changmin raise his brow and look at Yunho. “Maybe you did wrong to him...” Changmin reasoned out. “The problem is, Min, whenever I do wrong to him, he will say it, but this time, he didn't tell me anything. Hje just simply get quiet and didn't respond much to me...and what make me didn't get it most is, he still fullfill his duties as my wife...we even have a hot sex...” Changmin blush a bit. “Hyung...I don't need to know that part,” he intefered his hyung words. Yunho smiles slightly.  
“Sorry Min,” Changmin nodded, signalling his hyung to continue. “But whenever we're alone, he won't chat with me anymore..Princess used to tell joke and teased me...but now, only awkward silent surround us..” Yunho continued. “Geez hyung...stop calling him Princess, he's a man for God sake..he have penis you know,” Changmin rolls his eyes a bit. Yunho smack the back of Changmin head.  
“He's my wife...I will call him with whatever I think suit him Min...”  
“Yeah..yeah...whatever hyung,”

-JUNSU'S FLOWERSHOP-

Changmin enter the flower shop reluctantly. He look around but didn't see any sign of the flowerist. He walk deeper to the shop, then he saw a girl bending and her delicate fingers are busy arranging what he believes flowers. Changmin clear his throat for a few times, try to gain the girl attention but sadly she didn't notice at all.

-CHANGMIN'S P.O.V-

Wow, she must be really engulf with her work. She didn't even realize that a customer have come in. I should walk closer to her then. “Miss..” I almost whisper right into her right ear, causing her to flinch and jump a bit. “Y-You?” her soft voice suddenly heard. Wow, sweet voice, and a beautiful face too. But why did she look like she know me? “Err...miss,” I called her again, try to get her back down to earth. I see her blinks for a few times.  
“O-Ouh...I'm sorry..” she blush while apologizing. Cute, what wait what? She cute? What's wrong with me?  
“Erm..sir...can I help you?” she asked again. Look calmer then before. “Oh..” I stammer a bit and cough a bit to cover my sillyness, instead, she just laughing softly. That soothen..Yah, Shim Changmin...jungshin charyeo...get hold of yourself.

“Sir...down to earth sir..” she called me again, making me blushed and she giggles again.

DUP!DUP!

What's that?

“Sir! You sure you're okay...? You keep spacing out,” and she laugh softly again.

DUP!DUP!

Yes, something indeed goes wrong with me, am I? I mean, I'm a gay right..?or did I turn straight now after the betrayal?

-IN FRONT OF JUNSU’S FLOWER SHOP-

Changmin settles down at an empty table near the window. The best spot ever that can give him a better view of the flower shop. A habit, that began since three days after he met the girl from the shop. Changmin sits calmly on his chair while his eyes roaming to the shop across the street. It has been three days, and three days passed like that. He never ever saw the glimpse of the girl anymore. Changmin take out his sketch book and his drawings tools. He starts to sketch the flower shop and let his imagination runs free. He remembers the bubbly smiles offered to him, and the soft dolphin like laughs. Then, he starts to imagine the face. Changmin’s hand drawing the eyes, ‘beautiful sparkling eyes,’ he thought to himself, then the nose, a cute one she have. He smiles to himself and start drawing the lips. ‘The lips that curve into a perfect smile…pink almond’s shape lips. It must be really soft…wonder what it feel against my lips,’ and Changmin stops drawing. “Ah~ something definitely wrong with me!” he bang his head on the table. Feeling helpless. Little did he notice, his actions cause someone snickering at him.

“Yeah…things always gone wrong for you,” the voice echoed making Changmin to flinch on his seat and look up. His eyes widened in shock as he sees the person in front of him. “What do you want?” he asked a bit irritated. “Why Changminie…don’t you feel happy to see me?” the man offered him the sweetest smiles ever, making Changmin to rolls his eyes in annoyance. “No…because you’re my nightmare. I don’t wish to see you again,” and Changmin get up, clearing his drawing tools and sketches he was about to leave. “I love you…I still love you…” the man suddenly blurted out. Changmin turn his back ans smirk. “I don’t know that your love meaning sleeping with other man Kibum,” he bark back and left.

-JUNSU’S FLOWERSHOP-

Junsu look at himself in the mirror and sigh. Well, he has long forgotten how to be like this . But, for the sake of Hyukjae forgiveness, he’s willing to do so. He checks up on his appearance again before putting some lips balm. Satisfied, he walks out from his room and went to Hyukjae’s room. He knocked on the door softly before a sleepy figure open it. “What is it? Wait…JUNSU!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!!” Hyukjae yelled loudly when he saw his friend appearance. Junsu grins become wide and he giggles. “Urm…well, dressing…” he answered naughtily making Hyukjae’s mouth gape open. “You better get change now Kim Junsu,” Hyukjae hisses a bit as frown now are drawn on his face. Junsu look at Hyukjae for a brief while before shaking his head. “No…not until you forgive me…and want to talk to me again…” he answered and Hyukjae sighs. “Fine…I forgive you…aigo… go change now…” Hyukjae cross his arms on his chest and look at Junsu dangerously. “Urm…on second thought…let me wear this girl clothes and wig for a little more…” Junsu giggles and quickly run away. “Yah…Kim Junsu!” Hyukjae shouts and run after his best friend.

The bell hang on the shop’s door shimmering with a loud ring sounds but the two best friends are too busy running after each other. Hyukjae is trying hard to capture his now ‘girl’ best friend. But Junsu, who’s gifted in sport since their childhood can, escapes from him easily. They keep laughing happily after each other before Junsu stumbles on somebody who’s standing in front of the already closed door. “Ahh~” loud squeaks from both are heard making Hyukjae stop on his track. “Junsu…are you okay?” he asked concern while helping his best friend to get up. Junsu nodded while hang on his best friend.

“Princess, are you okay?” a thick accented male’s voice suddenly hear d, making Junsu eyes snapped open to see the person he stumbles to. There, in front of him, his brother are in lay flat on the floor and a man, with bigger built, almost as well-built as Donghae helps him to get up. “I’m okay Hannie…don’t worry,” his brother answer before getting up and holding to the man. “ Anyyeong brother…long time no see,” he smiles politely while Junsu freezes on the spot and Hyukjae can’t help but to clench his fist.

**************************************

 

Junsu read the papers handed to him beforehand by his brother and put them back. “What is the means of this hyung?” he asked finally. The man sits beside Heechul look at Junsu and smiles. “I’m Hankyung….I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier to you. Well, as you can see, your brother here, forge a divorce on Jung Yunho,” the man named Hankyung answered. “I know that…though I’m stupid, but I’m not stupid enough to not know how to read,” Junsu answered a bit mad. He didn’t like it where things are going. “Junsu…I’m giving back what’s belong to you…I know you love this shop so much. That’s why I’m doing this,” Heechul answered. His voices are soft, and weak. Junsu stares deep inside Heechul’s eyes. The eyes, cold, and he can see pains. “Hyung-ah…what happened? Why did you want to divorce with him? He’s a good guy hyung…you and him…you both love each other…” Junsu tried to talk this through with Heechul. Heechul sigh and look besides him. “Hannie…leaves us alone…I need to talk to him alone…” Heechul’s asking while smiling. “B-But…Princess…” Heechul places his willowy fingers on Hankyung cheek gently. Caressing the man cheek s. “I’ll be fine…just leave us,” he assured with a weak smile. Hankyung nodded and leave the siblings alone.

Junsu watch the act and he folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Hankyung to completely away. “So…you’re leaving Jung Yunho because of that guy?” Junsu asked, hissing a bit. Heechul who still looking at Hankyung’s direction, turn his head to face his little brother. “No,” he answered simply. “I’m not blind hyung…the way you showed your care towards him…you loved him don’t you?” Junsu asked again, assuming the relationship forge between the two men. “Suie…I’m revenging on behalf of you…” he answered making Junsu chuckles in disbelief. “Behalf of me? Why? What he do wrong?” he asked back. Heechul take a deep breath. “I know what he have done, including using this shop, and you, to get me. I can’t forgive that,”


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them are seated in the middle of the CEO’s office belong to the JungShim Corp. Raise of heat can be feel radiated from two of the men whilst the other are there just to be a witness, a defender for his clients. The more feminine look like man sitting with his leg crossed on the other and his arms are folded to his chest. His eyes never leave the muscular man sitting in front of him. The man is reading the document he handed just a moment ago and waited for the other man reaction.

Yunho look up from the file he have been reading and his eyes wide open when he stared at his wife icy, cold looking face. Slowly, his eyes diverted towards the man that he assume, his wife lawyer. The man got a well-built but not to muscular body, with tan skin, pointed nose and thin upper lip that can curves into a mesmerizing smiles if he wanted too. “What’s all this supposes to mean?” he finally asked after he can’t take the heat and the pregnant silent anymore. His gaze shift back to his wife that looks relaxed, leaning his back and rested his head on the headrest of the sofa. “Well, Mr. Jung, we are here to talk about you and Mr. Jung’s relationship,” Heechul quickly make a throaty sounds, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable with the Jung’s on his name. “Mr. Kim now I prefer,” he said coldly while his eyes never fails to trails of from his husband, or right now, soon-to-be ex-husband burning face. Yunho’s face is red in anger, even redder than the red shirt Heechul’s being wearing at the moment.

“I’m not talking to you!” Yunho spat. “Unfortunately, I’m Mr. Kim lawyer at the moment,” Hankyung spat back, Yunho almost want to launch a punch on the man face but Heechul’s voice interrupt him. “Enough!” he said firmly and he shifted his vision to his lawyer beside him. “Enough Hannie…I will do the talk okay,” he said softly and gently. His voice now more likes shoeing his lawyer to calm down.

Yunho clench his fist as he’s in the urge of bursting out seeing how different the treatment his wife giving to the man he called Hannie compared to his. He is Heechul’s husband for fuck sake. “Princess…you are my wife..” his voice suddenly darkened, stealing Heechul’s attention back to him. “Not for long…I told you, I want a divorce,” Heechul answered back, with a firm and certain tone. His eyes slowly glaring back at Yunho, emitting the rage that have been keep down for a long time since he knew the truth behind his and Yunho’s marriage. Yunho get’s up from his chair, and he walk to his wife, slowly putting his kneel on the cold floor, practically kneeling, as he is ready to ask for forgiveness.

“Princess, why did you do this to me? You know how much I love you. I don’t want to live without you. I’ve grown used to your presence, since four years ago. What will happen to me if you left me?”

“You’ll live,” Heechul answered coldly. “You already live your life for 25 years when the first time you met me, of course after these four years full of lies, you still can live, can’t you?” sarcasm. Yes, it hit deep inside Yunho’s heart. The sharp words piercing into his heart, deeply, start to wound him bit by bit. “Princess…you are my everything…I can’t live without you…you are my love…” Yunho tries again. This time, he hold Heechul’s right hand. Try his best to make his wife change his mind. “Princess…please… I would do anything for you…anything you want,” he pleaded again. Heechul pries Yunho’s hand away. “Don’t touch me, you don’t have the right to touch me ever again!” he yelled loudly, yanking his hand away from Yunho’s reach.

“Princess…”

“And stop calling me that!! It’s disgusting. Yes, I once believed that I’m your princess, and you are my prince, but you betray my trust. You’re not the prince that save damsel in distress, you’re the villain!” Heechul shouts while shot up from his seat.

“Four years ago…when you come to our flower shop, when you offered your handshakes, when you’re smiling oh so gently, I should have noticed, I should have sees the sadness in my dongsaeng eyes. I should have read that, everything has been planned out by you!” Yunho’s widen his eyes. He’s dumbfounded when his wife started to tell the past. How did he know? How did his wife know? “H-How…?”

“How did I know? Is that what you want to ask me?” Heechul snap his husband again. “I found the contract, and I spoke to Hyukjae. You are one really a bastard! You use my little brother, you dated him, sleep with him, only to fool his innocent heart!! You, you make me a terrible brother!! I’m suppose to protect him, that what I have promise to our late parents, but he’s the one that suffering because of me at the end. You are a one bastard Jung Yunho, a bastard!!” Heechul yells again. This time, few drops of his tears fall on his cheeks. “He’s suffering these four years, and I even enjoyed my life with you. I fucking hate you so much!!” and with that, Heechul storming out from the office, leaving a kneeling Jung Yunho, reflecting on himself. Hankyung, Heechul’s lawyer quickly after his client, that of course after he said something to Yunho.

“You use trick, a disgusting trick to win him over…now your chance have ended, and it’s time for me to cure his heart…” and the china man disappear from Yunho’s sight.

 

-JUNSU’S FLOWERSHOP-

Funny isn’t? On how people can be really worked up when they really wanted things they want. It’s what had happened to Yoochun. He stays inside the car. Waiting and looking at the busy cute man, tending to his flowers with his lips forming a shining smile. Yoochun keep looking on Junsu direction, unknown to the owner of course. While Junsu, is just being Junsu, his smiles never fades away from his face, and Yoochun’s heart skip a beat when Junsu, rounded eyes looking towards his direction, hiding well inside his car. He is after all, afraid of getting caught. Yoochun minds wander, his first move before went in vein. Turn out Junsu is not that easy to be winning over. He has a firm stand behind his delicate, fragile look.

On the other hand, Junsu is just like usual, singing lowly while arranging the flowers he just gets from his garden. Then a customer comes. And just like usual, he greeted the customer, asking for what he needs and he will grants what his customer want. Turn out; he wants a bouquet of flowers for his wife birthday. Without waiting long, Junsu quickly pick ups several kinds of flowers, with bright colors and nice fragrance. “Here your bouquet sir,” he offered with a smiles. Satisfied with the bouquet, the customer pay for the bills and Junsu’s smiles sweetly, bowing and asking for the customer to come again. Junsu walk to his desk. Where he usually sits and starts to make new flowers arrangement inside his bucket, designing and then shows the beauty of the flowers, to attract customers inside his small flower shop. Turn out, the bouquet this time are suitable for a newly weds. He chuckles. “Flowers…your existence can bring smiles to people you know…” he whispers to himself and start to arrange the newly invented, flowers arrangement at the display rack.

-Ring!!-

Junsu is alarmed. A customer enters his shop. “Welcome…may I help you sir,” he asked while not looking at his customer since he have about four more bouquet to be arrange on the display shelves. “Yes…you are…” the deep voice suddenly heard making Junsu’s flinch and turn around. He gulp his saliva nervously, when he saw Yunho standing in front of him with a large frown drawn on his face, and the older man does not look good at all. “Y-Yunho-sshi…what are you doing here?” he asked nervously as the frown on Yunho’s face gone deeper. Yunho steps forward, Junsu takes steps backward.

-JUNSU P.O.V-

What is it this time? Is he mad at me because I can’t come meet him to help his cousin the other time? Or, am I do something wrong? Did I break any of the agreement stated inside the contract? I don’t think so. But why is this man look so mad? What’s the thing that drives him crazy like this? I look at his cold expression. I recognize that. That wouldn’t be a great sign.

“Y-Yunho…” and he take his steps closer to me. Like a reflect, I’m slowly stepping backward, try hard to be as far as possible to him. I know what’s this man is capable of, and I certainly doesn’t want to mess up with him. Sometimes I do wonder, what’s make my heart still beating for him? Calling, begging for his love toward me. “Yunho-sshi…” and in a blink of eyes, when my back finally bumps to my display shelves a hard slap arrives on my face.

-END OF P.O.V-

-Pang!!- a glass vase with beautiful roses hits the floor.

-Prang!!- The display shelves already meet its end, the new arranges beautiful bouquets also meet their end along with the shelves.

Junsu covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly when his display shelves with lots of beautiful bouquets got destroyed by a crazy man named Jung Yunho. His left cheek still stung from the other hard slap, and he is full with fears right now. “Stop it…stop!!” Junsu shouts hysterically when Yunho’s about smashing all the beautiful flowers with his feet. Quickly Junsu kneels on his feet, holding Yunho’s legs. “Please…don’t…don’t destroy them…” he beg earnestly. Junsu’s eyes start watering with tears but that doesn’t mean Jung Yunho would stop.

“Let go of me you whore!!” Yunho shouts while kicking the smaller man aside. Junsu was stunned. Never before his heart hurt as much as now. Junsu stares at Yunho’s face. The face of the man he loves. No, it should be loved. “Y-you…” Junsu got on his feet. Slowly rise on his feet again. Jung Yunho makes his utmost disgust face. Feeling ultimate hatreds to his once used to be his lover. “What have I done wrong to you?!” he shouts, this time forgetting all his feelings. Being called a whore, he just can’t accept that anymore.

“What have you done wrong? What have you done wrong?!” Yunho ask cynically.

“You! Destroy my marriage!” he pointed to Junsu. Junsu widen his eyes as the previous meeting with his older brother rewinds inside his mind. Junsu look at Yunho again with his eyes.“I-I…” he stutters. “What? Now you’re satisfied right? You can’t have me, then, you plan all of this. Princess leaves me because of you. You bitch. Whore!” Yunho’s swear again. Junsu was speechless at first, but as Yunho keep accusing him, calling him things that he can’t accept, Junsu starts to laughs like a mad man. His rational bewildered because his irritation added with anger at such accusation. “Me, me? Shouldn’t you ask yourself who’s destroying who? You destroyed me, my life, my carrier, my family!” he shouts back. Yunho’s stomps forward, in no time, he already grabs Junsu’s collar. “Don’t you dare to talk back to me, you know what will happen to you if you do so,” Yunho’s voice hisses, giving warning. Instead of seeing Junsu’s getting afraid, Yunho’s saw the versa instead. The usual calm eyes suddenly flaring with fire inside.

“What can you do huh? What can you do?” Junsu’s voice sounded as he’s challenging the bigger man. “You take almost everything precious for me. Nothing left…nothing…you make me can’t dance, you make me can’t achieve my dreams, you already broke my bones and limbs once, did you want to do the same once more?” Junsu asked again, with firm stern voice. “I might be a weakest before Jung Yunho, but not this time. You make me suffered, you take my brother from me. Telling him how much you love him, but it’s just a lie. All this while, you have never loves anyone…never, aside from yourself!” Junsu spats and Yunho can’t contain his anger anymore. He’s about to punch Junsu face once again and Junsu quickly close his eyes shuts.

-Buk!!-

Junsu ready to feel the pain, but nothing came. No pains, no punch land on his face. He opens his eyes again, only to find Yunho already on the floor. Laying down there, on the floor while there’s a man in front of him. “I’m sorry, I have never intend to invade your personal matter, but don’t you think you have been violence enough already?” the voice asked. Sounded sweet but dangerous at the same time. Junsu lift his face up, only to be greeted with a familiar face. “Get out!” the man said. “…you such a cowardice, picking on a weaker person than you,” he continues and slowly Yunho get up from the floor. He hissed a bit as he touched the corner of his lips that bleed for a bit. He throw a warn glares towards Junsu before make his way out.

As soon as Yunho leaves, Junsu let out his breath that he doesn’t even realizes he was holding too. His legs feel like wobbling, as feared and fright slowly climbs into his heart. He clenches his fist, try to hold on the pain in his heart.

“T-Thank you…” Junsu said slowly to the man. “Yoochun,” the man said. Junsu nodded. “Know…you told me before…” and that sends smiles to Yoochun face. “Are you okay?” Yoochun asked concern. Junsu nodded again. “I-I’m fine…” before he slowly squat down. “J-just go…leave me…” Junsu said as his body slides down. He brings his legs to his chest and hugs them while burying his face. Sounds of sobs are heard, making Yoochun’s heart aches as well. “I’m here…you’re not alone…I’m here…”Yoochun whisper slowly as his muscular arms wrapped around the body that starts to tremble shakily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two men, sitting at the work table doing their own roles. The other one is busy searching for the right ointment while the other one, just calm down after shocks, are neatly wrapped by a jacket around his body. The trembling has been lessen and that what’s make Yoochun feels relieved. Though now, Junsu eyes are red and puffy from crying, dried blood pasted on the left corner of his lips, and a visible redden bruise on hos cheek. With such gentleness and care, Yoochun cleans up the dried blood using wet tissue wetted by alcohol to lessen the pain. “Ouch…” Junsu hisses a bit as Yoochun help him applying some ointment on his bleeding lips and swollen cheek. “I’m sorry,” Yoochun said while putting the ointment back inside the first-aid kit. Junsu smiles in return, without realizing that the smiles bewitching the man in front of him. “It’s fine…I’m the one who act to spoilt,” Junsu said cheerily. Trying hard to not to think about what had happened. Yoochun get up and look around. “Your flowers…” he said in a low tone and Junsu looks around. His flowers, his beautiful flowers are scattered around the floor. Messing the once cleans and tidy place. Junsu let out a frustrated sigh. “Look like they won’t be a best gift anymore…” he sighs and get up from the chair he’s sitting and kneels down on the floor.

Hand reaching on one of the red roses, that ready to wit anytime soon as the petals of the rose start to fall one by one. Yoochun look at Junsu expression. Clearly, the petite man try to hide his sadness. Yoochun look around again. The closed sign already hang at the front door, giving them time to clean up the mess. Yoochun kneels beside Junsu and his hand also reaches for a white rose. “We still can make them a best gift,” he said, stealing Junsu’s attention to him. “What a ruin can make?” Junsu asked back, earning a smile from the other man. “The petals…we can use the petals…” he said while smiling his cheesy smile. “The petals?” Junsu asked, curiosity start to invade him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Changmin comes back to the café across the flower shop after few days of his business trip to Japan. He chooses to sit on the table which can directly make him look towards the flower shop. Once again, he takes out his drawings utensils and look up at the flower shop. But, the thing he sees is not the want he want to see. The shop has a closed sign hang on the door, signaling the shop is closed for this time being. He let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, after five days away, I only can see her shop?” he mumbles to himself dissatisfied. Changmin take out his sketch book. He opens the book and sees the drawing on the white sheet. His angel’s face, decorated with perfections features. Changmin stares at his own drawing. Thinking that maybe one day, he can finally have the girl inside his arms. Caressing her, spoiling her as much as he could. Like a lover should be. And this time, he is sure, his family won’t object again. Right?

Changmin doesn’t know for how long he stares at the drawings. He only realizes it when a soft tap felt on his shoulder. Changmin look at hiw watch, wants to track the time back. “Sir…please kindly orders something from our café,” the waiter said calmly. Changmin looks at the waiter for a while before sighing. Yeah, he knows, sitting here, without ordering anything, he just took away their chance of soing business. “ A dozen of buttermilk doughnut with strawberry and chocolates, and a glass of iced cappuccino please,” he said casually. “A dozen sir?” the waiter ask, as he’s asking for confirmation. “Yes…a dozen, why, do you have problems with that?” Changmin asked back, with hints of annoyance in his voice. Without asking for more, the waiter left with Changmin orders.

Changmin turn his gaze back to his drawing before slowly looking at the flower shop again. The ‘closed’ sign is gone, substitute with an ‘open’ sign. Changmin mischievous grin suddenly appear. He has been missing his angel, and he couldn’t wait to see her again. Getting up from his seat, he packs his things and shoves it down his bag before hastily leaves. “Sir…your order…” the waiter come back with his order. Hastily, Changmin take out a few notes from his wallet and put it on the waiter hand. “I’m going…” and hew dashed out from the café, crossing the road to the flower shop.

Changmin calm his racing heart down. He take in a sharp inhales of his breath. Before slowly entering the shop, with a hope of meeting his angel. His beautiful angel. He scans around and unconsciously frowning, when he found out the interior of the shop had changes. Not appears like he remembered.

“Excuse me…” he called out when he sees nobody around. Changmin cleared his throat and calling once again. Junsu, on the other hand, was busy putting all the flowers petal in tiny sacks, making them appear as natural perfume. He was into his job too much that he can’t heard Changmin at first. Only after a few times Changmin keep increasing his voices, Junsu appear from the back of his shop.

“Oh…hi..” Junsu only smiles back when Changmin greets him. Suddenly, the urge of revenging surge up as he know Changmin is someone precious to Yunho.

 

-JUNSU’S FLOWER SHOP-

Junsu keep look at the tall figure in front of him. Changmin is doing the same. He is hypervilenting with himself, doubting his own heart of the reason his heart also beats when he sees Junsu. Junsu finally clears his throat; try to break the intense atmosphere between the two of them. “Sir…what may I help you?” he asked again, making Changmin snapped out and look back at Junsu. “Er..er..it’s just…uhm... Where’s the girl working here before?” Changmin finally asked bravely. That is of course, after he gathesr all his courage to ask the bubbly man standing in front of him. Junsu ceased his forehead, thinking hard of which girl that Changmin meant. Did I ever hire a worker? I don’t think so. Is it he mean Hae-ah? No..of course it’s’ not, Hae-ah is obviously a man. Not to mention Hyukkie. Hyukkie though he’s cute, people will not mistake him as a girl. Then, the person that he meant is….

Junsu look back at Changmin, then he try to remember the last time Changmin came here. That day, he did dressed as a girl, and wearing a wig. Only then he realizes, Changmin’s wanting to meet his girl version. Junsu let out soft chuckles without being mean to, making Changmin cocking his gaze on the chuckling dolphin. Even their chuckle sounded same, Changmin thought. Then and only then, he realizes something. He takes out his sketch book right in front Junsu, then he look at his drawing. Then he looks back at Junsu that now smiling softly.

“Well…I was cross-dressing…” Junsu answers much to Changmin relieve. So, he’s not insane, and, means… he still gay?!

 

-KIBUM’S APARTMENT-

Yoochun sighs and sighs again. He really feels sick with Kibum spoiled acts lately. Just now, the petite man that he thought cute and have proper manner long time ago throwing another tantrum. It is because, he caught Yoochun’s meeting with Junsu the other day. Yoochun stands in front of Kibum door and give it a soft knock. “Kibummie…we should talk this out…this will never lead to any solutions,” he softens his voice trying to coaxing the sulking man.

“What is there to talk about?!” Kibum yelled from the inside of the room. “Many things Kibum-ah…many things…” Yoochun try again but he just gets a loud frustrated scream as an anwer. Yoochun start to sigh again. He massages his now hurting temples. Kibum childish act really bring him on the edge.

“Fine..do what you want…if you don’t want to talk, we are over…OVER!!” this time it was Yoochun’s turn to yell and he hastily leave the bedroom door and walk to the living room.

-Click!!-

The sound of the door opened sends Yoochun a happy smile. He knew it. Kibum will never abandoned him. The man said it to him before. That he loves Yoochun so much. That he can’t live without Yoochun beside him. Yoochun smiles silently while his back facing Kibum. “Park Yoochun…” Kibum low voice calls for the name. Yoochun slowly turn his body to face his lover.

-Pukk!!-

Yoochun was so startles. His suitcase was thrown right in front of him, while Kibum standing in front of him with arms folded to his chest. “What’s this entire things mean?” Yoochun asked. A bit annoyed with Kibum action. “Can’t you see…I’m dumping you…now..get out from my house!! Get out!!!” Kibum yelled wholeheartedly. “What?!” Yoochun was taken aback. “What are you waiting for? You’re just a stray cat that I picked from the road. I kept you, feed you, I’m your master and you’re my pet. When the pet is no longer loyal to his master, the master abandoned the pet. So..go!! Get out!!!”

“You can’t do this to me? What have I done wrong to you?” Yoochun asked. Really, he was a player, and he did have interest in Junsu, but that doesn’t mean, his love for Kibum is a fake one. He truly love that man, that’s why before, when Kibum approached him in an event held by the Kim’s Estate, he, who doesn’t know that Kibum already in relationship with Changmin at that time, lost along the flow. Get captivated by that mesmerizing man.

But now, that mesmerizing man turn to somebody he doesn’t know. He changed. Totally changes into someone he never knows. “What are you waiting for? Get out of my house before I called the security,” Kibum threatened and with heavy heart, Yoochun pick up his suit case and slowly leave the apartment. “Karma really got me eh…?” he talk to himself as he put his suitcase inside the car trunk and drive off. Now he knows, an owner of a small publishing company like him will never be able to stand with the heir of the Kim’s Estate.

 

-JUNSU FLOWERSHOP-

Changmin sit on the chair after Junsu offers him a cup of tea. “I’m sorry; I only can offer this cheap tea for you. Nothing extravagant to give you here at this small flower shop,” Junsu said while gently putting two empty cups with a teapot full of chrysanthemum tea. Though Junsu told him that the tea only a cheap tea, the fragrance that the tea emitted make Changmin wonder, does the tea is really a cheap tea?

Changmin look up at Junsu who start to pour down the tea. Junsu who notices the stare clear his throat. “What’s wrong Changmin-sshi? Is there any interesting drama or film played on my face? You keep staring at my face for quite some time now,” Junsu said casually, without noticing that Changmin already shifted uncomfortably with his slumber comment. “Uh..eh…it’s nothing…just..well…” Changmin does not know what to said next but Junsu only act as usual.

“Let’s have our tea Changmin-sshi,” Junsu said while smiling. Urgently, Changmin take his sips. “Och..oppo..fuh..hot..” he exclaims loudly while quickly putting down the cup. Junsu almost burst in laughter but he manages to calm down. “Why are you so clumsy Changmin-sshi?” Junsu asked making Changmin, for the first time of his life, blushing. “Let me see…” Junsu get up from his seat. His soft and delicate fingers touch Changmin red lips carefully, tracing the burn mark. His face and Changmin was an inch apart, giving Changmin opportunity to study the feature of the beautiful person in front of him. Junsu’s eyelashes are dark black and a bit curl, contrasting the pale skin he got. Then Changmin eyes travel to Junsu almond shapes eyes. It fit perfectly with Junsu curling eyelashes, the nose is next. It has a perfect curve and a bit pointy. Lastly, Changmin’s eyes lands on Junsu’s cheery lips. It’s become the most outstanding features Junsu got the entire face perfectly, emitting the looks of innocent angel.

“Omo~ you got some burn mark here…” Junsu said start to panic. “Wait a while…I will got the first aid kit…” Junsu get up hurriedly but Changmin caught Junsu wrist before pulling Junsu to him. Making Junsu sits on Changmin’s laps. “Chang…” eyes widen while Changmin already closed his eyes tight, sealing the cherry lips with his, making Junsu loss words to be say. After a while, Changmin pulls away. The kiss just a simple press of lips, but it’s already sends pink colours up to Junsu’s cheek. Heating his face in process.

“No need for first aid kit…Junsu…”

 

It has been two hours since Changmin left, but Junsu still can’t get his mind off the man. The sudden kiss from Changmin, makes Junsu restless for the rest of the day. Junsu cupped his face and feels his cheeks radiated heat that warms his cold hand. Junsu smiles a bit, remembering the look in Changmin mismatched eyes. The eyes that resembles the owner mischievous attitude.

-Ring!!-

The front bell sounded again, Junsu inhales his breath to calm down his racing heart. “Welcome…what may I help you with sir?” he asked politely to the man in the blue-black coat. The glasses hung on his face perfectly compliment his handsome face. Junsu snapped back and scold himself to have time analysing the customer in front of him. “Are you Mr Kim Junsu?” the man asked. The question makes Junsu restless again. This time not because of Changmin’s kiss, but the outcome as he can predict this meeting will never lead to a good ending.

“Oh, good then Mr Kim, I’m Attorney Jang, Jang Hyuk. I’m Mr Jung legally lawyer, and here,” Jang Hyuk take out a letter from his briefcase. “Read it carefully. Mr Jung said he will give you three months…now, excuse me,” and Jang Hyuk make himself out of the flower shop.

Junsu’s body shivers. His hand trembling as he holds on the letter. His hand shakes badly that he can barely open the letter and read it. Junsu eyes fix on the letter. Reading phrase by phrase, clause by clause. The last sentence make Junsu heart ache and he fall on his butt with tears slowly come down from his cheek.

…..I, hereby, exterminating the contract of leasehold of my store from Kim Junsu as he already break one of the agreement we made beforehand. Thus, I, give him three months for him to buy the place from me, or the shop will be put on auction in four month time..

signed by;

jungyunho

JUNGYUNHO

CEO OF JUNGSHIM COPRATE

-JUNSU’S HOUSE-

Hyukjae look at Junsu outfit with his eyes almost pop out from the socket. It’s not like this is the first time Junsu dressed in that black leather outfit, but still, the last was years before. Junsu wore a tight booty that shows his perfect rounded ass while the leather he wears hugs his curving body tightly. An alluring figure indeed, a breath taking scene but still, Hyukjae didn’t get why Junsu suddenly in his old outfit again. “Junsu… what’s with this commotion again? That outfit, it has been a long time since you wear it. What have gotten into you?” He finally asked when Junsu already done putting the eyeliner. Junsu look at his best friend and hold Hyukjae’s hand. “Hyukkie…is Hero hyung place still open for dancer?” he asked with a glimpse of hope in his voice. Hyukjae eyes went wide as he heard the question.

“Kim Junsu…you’re not doing that aren’t you? You promise me to leave that kind of life already,” Hyukjae retorted. Junsu let out a loud sigh and walk to his night table. Pulling out the drawer, he reaches for something inside. “Hyukkie…I love this flower shop so much. I can’t afford to lose it…” Junsu walk back to Hyukjae and place a letter into Hyukjae palm. Hyukjae look at Junsu with confusion written on his face. “”Read it Hyukkie…then you’ll understand,” Junsu said as he wear on his long coat to cover his body and take his back pack. On the same time, Hyukjae is doing what Junsu told him and to his surprise, tears start to glisten in his eyes. “Junsu…” Junsu force a smile and patted Hyukjae shoulder.

“That’s why… Xiah have to make a comeback…” and he left.

 

-COJJEE BAR-

His feline like eyes fix on Junsu frame as Junsu asked to work there again. Then he let out a loud sigh. “Do you think your body can handle it Suie?” he asked as he feel concern about the young man in front of him. Junsu nodded again, assuring the man that he only knows to be called as Hero. Hero sighs again before picking up the phone desk on his table and pressing numbers. “Prepare our club for proper dance shows tonight. Xiah is back,” he ordered and he hung up. “You should go rest for now. Our club will operate in an hour and half. So, go to the dancer room and change into your attire,” he ordered, sending a wide smile on Junsu’s face.

“I-I already in the dancing attire hyung..” he said and without hesitating much, loosing up his long coat, revealing his really appealing looks. Hero mouth gape open. He knows for sure that Junsu is really sure about this matter and he would do his best to help his little dolphin. The dancer that has been his favourite since first time Junsu first comes here with his brother Kim Heechul. Both were excellent dancer, but Junsu dance are more outstanding while Heechul’s prettiness shine more than his younger brother. Nevertheless, both brothers have poured him some good fortune and he has been doing his best to protect the siblings from any perverted, naughty hands from touching even an inch of their body.

“Then..go warm up your body…I hope your dance skill is still functioning well,” Hero smiles and Junsu nodded eagerly. No matter what, he has to do this job. Not that he love it, to dance and sways his hips for perverts men, but this is the fastest way for him to collect money and save his precious flower shop. The only hope that he had been holding on since years, years of where he believed that actually, he had met his prince riding a white horse, but no, he was mistaken. That man he thought a prince, is actually not more than a con artist.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyujkae pants hard as he runs towards his and Donghae’s dance studio. He can’t let this happen. Not to his best friend that has to return to his past after he worked so hard to get out of that damn cursed life. No, he didn’t disregard Hero. He knows that Hero have been protecting the Kim’s brother when they were working there. Not just the brothers, but also all of his workers. But that one man can’t possibly know everything that happened to his workers. He’s not a walking CCTV who can always see what good or bad things happen. Hyukjae doesn’t want the same thing happened again. The night that Junsu come home with heavy tears and shaking body while his clothes were torn on several part, his hair in mess, his lips red and swollen and few visible bruise can be seen. That day was a bad day. Because not only Junsu in that kind of state, but Heechul too. But both of them were saved, and Hyukjae were thankful for that, at first.

“Hae…Hae!!” Hyukjae call out desperately for his partner and rush into the studio, searching for Donghae and the man was dancing his feet on when Hyukjae burst in. “Hyukkie…what’s wrong?” he asked as he walk to the cd player and turn off the music. Hyukae fall on his knees before he laid his body on the dance floor. His breath hitches as his chest heaving up and down. “Hae…Hae…” Hyukjae called as he pants hard. Donghae carve a small smile before sitting next to Hyukjae on the cold floor. “Calm down…breath…in…out…in…out…” Donghae look at Hyukjae and the cute man follows what he has been told. Hyukjae breath become steady again and he look at Donghae with his gummy smiles. “Thank you Hae…” and Donghae responded back with a small smile and slight nod.

“Now…what is the thing that you want to tell me?” Donghae asked again and Hyukjae abruptly sits up. He looks at Donghae and hold Donghae’s arm. “It’s…it’s Junsu…he…going back…to Hero hyung,” and with that words, two men dash out from the dance practice room.

 

-COJJEE CLUB-

The multicolour lamps shine brightly as the light of the lamps showers the people who dancing on the dance floor. Who are not used to such lights might having headache and dizzy. The lights just keep moving on and on, and people keep dancing to the music. Some are on beat, some are off beat. Junsu ready himself behind the stage of the dancer. He knows this place so well and he admit it. He is nervous. Will people still recognize him after all these years leaving the stage? He’s not sure of it. This club was his life. This was the place where he and his brother who just become orphan because of their parents accident come to make money to save their life. With that little money he had back there, he try to keep the flower shop, an inheritance from his mother but wasn’t succeed. Then came Jung Yunho. A bitter smile carves on the innocent face when the thought of Yunho popped up.

How funny on how just a man can change his life so much. Yunho was his happiness, his sadness, his source of power and also his doomed. That man, who he though sincerely loves him, only used him to get his brother after Heechul always declining him. But, shouldn’t he reminisce the past right now? He’s about to make a comeback, why bother remembering as the man is the one who drag him back to his old life.

“It’s Xi……ah….comeback!” and Junsu take the cue.

 

Junsu situated on the middle of the other dancer and being the sole dancer. He dance to the song called Intoxication and he sway his body to the beat. His body curving to a sexy and alluring one, yet the dance is still powerful. His hands move around his body, making peoples looking in awe. His body movement make some of the guys gulp their saliva and keep drooling on his perfectness. Junsu’s face portrays nothing. His face was not a face of seducing, or luring, he just simply uses his blank face, but that already draw men and women attention. Junsu keep dancing, using his every limb, chanting people to be enchanted to him and soon, the crowds start to cheer his name.

 

Hero stands behind the bar counter with eyes fix on the one particular dancer. All these years, he only have one man that he desires for and that one man now dancing so seductively on the stage, making his heart to beat the same old beat, beating out of love. Hero look at Junsu as he remembered the first time he meet that man, he was a boy back then. Look so lost and frightened. He always hides behind his fierce brother and the older one will wield his hands, protecting the younger one. That what make him took them under his care. He pampered them, showered them with love, mostly on Junsu. Yes, he loves that boy, the same innocent boy that he sees. Though Junsu fall to others and not seeing his love, Hero never stops to love Junsu with all his heart. If letting the man go mean happiness for him, then Hero willing to do that.

Hero looks at the stage again, the dance is over now and Junsu make his way back to the backstage. Hero soon follows.

 

Junsu wipes the sweats on his body. Not dancing for a long time really makes him pants for a bit. Luckily his body still obeys him, or something bad might be happened. He walks to the dresser, reaching for a clean towel for a quick freshen up but someone grab his wrist and drag him away Junsu squeak and trash here and there to escape his captivator but failed. He doesn’t know who is the one dragging him out of the club and force him into the car. As he try to get out, the car already locked and his captivator drive away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donghae and Hyukjae rushes to Cojje club only to meet a worried look of the club’s owner. “Hero hyung…” Hyukjae called out and Hero look back. The gorgeous but yet handsome man try to plaster a small smile but fails miserably. “Hyung…what happened? Where Jun-ah?” Donghae turn to question. Hero sighs heavily and his hands come to fist. “One of my workers said…he got dragged away…by a well-built man”

Hyukjae hold on Donghae tighten while both of their eyes widen in shock. Junsu got dragged away? Many questions come inside their head and Hyukjae start to feel dizzy. He looks at Donghae with lost feeling. Donghae inhales sharply before looking back at Hero. “Hero-shi, if I possibly know, did your worker manage to see the face of the man who drag Jun-ah?”

“No… he doesn’t see his face. It’s dark at that time, but my worker did say they ride on a black sedan car,” Hero informed and Donghae look at Hyukjae. “Call Siwon…we have a Jung to visit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The man keeps facing back and forth in front of the other one who held his head down. He keeps biting his lips and fingers fidgeted to each other. Then he plays with the hem of his shirt, feeling so small in the other presence. “Suie…” the voice echoed and Junsu lift up his face only to meet the gaze of the said man, but he lowered his head again.

“Tell me Suie…what happened? Why did you end up there? Is business falling apart?” Junsu keep his mouth shut and didn’t respond to any Yoochun’s question. Yoochun let out a frustrated sigh. “I know it’s not my problem but Suie, I have been there for a few times, and this is my first time seeing you there…what is your problem Suie?” Yoochun keep asking again and Junsu shakes his head.

“Nothing Yoochun-sshi…send me back to the club… my boss will get mad at me and fire me if I just disappear just like that…”

“That’s better…so you won’t dance there anymore,”

“You know nothing why I did that,”

“So tell me…tell so I can help,”

“You don’t understand!”

“Make me!”

Junsu look away, he doesn’t want Yoochun to pity him. He better off not knows what exactly happen to him. Yoochun help him once, so does Yunho. Yunho took advantages of him, who will guarantee that Yoochun will not? “Look Suie…you tell me that we are friends. You agree to be my friend,” Yoochun look at Junsu and try his best to hide the love he have for him. Junsu shakes his head. “I…don’t trust you…” Junsu answered slowly making Yoochun’s mouth gape open with shock.

 

Siwon just comes back from sending important files when he received the call from Hyukjae. He answer the phone and clasping the cell phone between his ear and his shoulder. “Yes Hyukkie…what’s the matter? It’s almost midnight,” he asked as his eyes roaming to the data inside the files he has been reading for quite sometimes. “ Wonnie…Suie…Suie…” Siwon jolted up, he put the files back on the table and hold the cell phone with his hand. Hyukjae trembling voice accompany with some sobs make his heart goes uneasy. “Why? What’s wrong with Junsu? What happened to him?” Siwon asked and he can only hear Hyukjae faints cry. “Hyukie…talk to me…tell me what happened..” Siwon cooed gently before Hyukjae soft sobs changeinto Donghae’s maanly voice.

“Siwon-shi, are you home?” he asked. Using his serious and icy tone, not like his usual playful cheerily voice. Siwon scrunches his nose at the question and his heart beat at abnormal speed. This isn’t the Donghae he knows. “Donghae-shi can you please tell me what actually had happened? Why Hyukkie in that state of mess?” Siwon can hear Donghae let out a soft sigh. “ We are coming to get you. And we can talk along the way to your cousin house,” he inform and when Siwon heard about his cousin, his mind quickly work on his own. “What happened to Junsu?”

“That is what we want to know,”

 

-JUNG’S RESIDENT-

Yunho rest his tired body on the comfortable sofa as he straightened up his long legs comfortably and he rest his back, laid on the comfy and warm backrest. He closed his eyes, sighing in satisfy as he emptied his hazy mind any from crazy thoughts. He opens his eyes lightly when he heard soft knock on the door, revealing his younger cousin. “Hyung, can we talk?” Changmin ask as he fill the empty sofa next to Yunho. Yunho nods lazily as Changmin look at his tired cousin. Then he notices something. He hasn’t see Heechul for quite few days now. If he’s not mistaken, he didn’t see Heechul for two weeks already. That’s make him wonder that his cousin’s wife on long business trip or what?

“Stop staring Changmin-ah…tell me what do you want to talk about…” Yunho said and Changmin smile slightly at his cousin sharpness. “Well, I met Kibum,” he said calmly making Yunho open his eyes wide and look at his cousin. “Kibum? What does that sly fox wants again?” Yuno asked. His voice full of irritation towards the only heir of the Kim’s Imperial Estate. Changmin sighs and rest his back on the sofa. “Nothing…he only said that he misses me and want us to be together again,” Changmin answered lazily as he look at his cell phone, staring at the one particular face. His angel. Yunho still look at Changmin direction and he start to worry since Changmin look like he is in love again. “ And, what did you tell him? Do you agree to be with him again?”

“Huh? What? Again? Not in a million times hyung. I have enough of him…” Changmin answered but his grin on his face still obvious. Yunho scrunches up his face as he didn’t have any words to utter to the silly grin of the man in front of him. “Min…why are you keep grinning like an idiot?” finally the elder ask and Changmin lift his head up from his phone. Stop staring at his angel’s face for a while. “Hyung…I think…I found someone much better than Kibum…” he said and grins again. Yunho only shakes his head in disbelieves. It just been a couples of month ago that his cousin almost being like a mad man, but now he already recover? Well, not that he want to complain but he didn’t want Changmin to choose wrong person again and suffer for the second time. Since the Shim are not that lenient with homosexual and when they already agreed, Kibum the one who made the chaos happen. For sure this time wouldn’t be that easy anymore.

“Jung Yunho!” a loud shouts suddenly interfere the calm night. Yunho and Changmin can clearly heard the loud sounds mixed with soft sobs and calming voices. “Jung Yunho, you better get here!” the same voice shouts again and that make the Jung heir, together with Changmin got on their feet and moves to the chaotic living room. “You can’t make chaos here. Please leave. I will call the guard if you don’t. Butler Kang busy himself stopping the unexpected guests from keep rummaging the house in order to find the heir.

“What’s with all of these noises?” Yunho asked with Changmin tailing behind him. Changmin puzzles eyes quickly scanning around. Changmin throws a glance toward Yunho before gazing to the guests again. Admittedly, he is pissed with this sudden visit but he didn’t want to speak just yet. Moreover, the looks of the three guests are not a good one. Between the three men, there is one man that still have tears in his eyes while his cousin, who always look calm, look like he can kill anytime soon. He look at the other man, he have the same teary eyes but the look on his face shows that he can throws punches anytime soon. “ I admit. I am really disgust to be related to you,” Siwon finally spoke after their exchanging intense glancing and gazing. “I feel terribly disgust, and if I can, I want to suck out my blood that are related to you Yunho, so that I won’t get the shame of sharing the same blood though not from my father side but still, from my mother side. You…are actually a great disgrace to the late Aunt Jung and Uncle Jung. A shame on your late parents!” Changmin stung on his feet. What does that really mean? That words, Siwon knew perfectly how sensitive Yunho are about his parents but why, why did his cousin speaks ill of it?

Siwon have never spoken like that before this. He is known as a gentleman that always speaks out words that nice to hear. Though he have something that he didn’t agree with, he always object in the most polite manner. But what is this? What’s with those sudden bitter words? Yunho look calm in the middles of the intense atmosphere despite of his reddens face. “Siwon, I don’t really get what you want. What’s wrong with all of you? Why the three of you storming here like this? Like Yunho hyung is your enemy?” Changmin asked to shake off his confusion that starts to built in. Sounds of car stopping at the yard can be heard distinctly and Changmin swear, he sees a glimpse of the husband of his cousin, Heechul with another man come off from the car. “Hyung…Heechul hyung…” Changmin nudge on Yunho waist and Yunho look at Changmin when the younger mention his husband name.

“Jung Yunho you fucking bastard!” and a perfect punch from a man that usually considered more feminine and weaker than the other males inside there lands perfectly on Yunho’s face. Yunho head tilt forcefully to the side and he slowly fix his gaze back from the source. Yunho look at Heechul fierce face with his eyes look like he’s flaring fire from there. He reaches for his bleeding lips and he can feel the warm liquid leaves his wounded skin. Yunho looks shock, he had his eyes widen at the sudden punch. The punch is undeniably painful from a man that has a small physique. ”I’m proud…looks like my clients adapt well with my martial arts practices,” Hankyung suddenly choes after he settles between the crowd. Yunho look over the lawyer and he fist his palm ready to attack at any time but considering Changmin is there, he hold back.

“Hyung…” Changmin getting dizzier with all the confusion and situation. What is exactly going on here? His cousin changes from a gentleman to a rude one, the husband of his cousin just punsh his own husband. What else, what else that he didn’t know? Yunho smiles a bit towards Changmin as he look at his pretty husband. “Heechul hyung, what do you think you are doing? Yunho hyung is your husband. You disappeared for two weeks and when you back, you punch him. What has gotten into you?” Heechul look at Changmin with his fierce eyes and he opens his mouth. “Jung Yunho is my ex-husband, we are in the middle of divorce process…” he answered with his low hissing tone and left the youngest there with mouth gapes open. It can’t be true right? After all, Yunho loves Heechul so much. Heechul is the reason he lives. Heechul is the one that break Yunho cold barrier before or, is that all just lie? “Don’t kid around hyung…” Changmin still look at Heechul with his unbelievable look.

“I am not. This is my lawyer here. Yunho already knew and we already discussed about our matter. He does trick and I want to get out of his life but he hold me from doing so…he…”

“Heenim…is that why Suie,,,” Hyukjae words trails off and the depress brother nods. Hyukjae’s words trails off, he can’t say anything at all. No wonder the contract suddenly come off. Donghae stared to Yunho and Siwon who already knows everything heave out a sigh. Heechul dashes off to Yunho and hold the ex-husband collar tightly. “Do you think I can’t use my force. Where did you hides my broither? What did you do to him again?” Heechul hisses dangerously as he tighten his fist. Yunho look at Heechul and he sees no longing insides his husband eyes, the love fades away and he scares of that. Loosing Heechul for real.

“I do nothing:

“Liar!” Hyukjae shouts loudly as his body trembling violently. Aware of the situation, Siwon quickly held his lover close to him while Donghae just look at his dance partner helplessly. Siwon hugs the smaller man and pats his back in soothing manner, hoping that Hyukjae can calm down or his asthma can attack soon. Changmin’s eyes diverted around and he can feel his annoyance build up inside him. What is so wrong and what is going on. No one bothers to tell him and he swear he is as confused as hell. He look at Yunho before reaching the cousin and yanked him from Heechul’s grab. “Don’t try to protect him Changmin…” Heechul said, he march forward but Hankyung firmly held his client. “No, I’m not protecting anyone, but care to tell me what the fuck is going on?” he asked with his annoyance burst out.

Hyukjae lift his head up, he look at the tallest man inside there and shakes his head. “ You…don’t know? You don’t know your cousin true colour?” Hyukjae asked and Changmin frowned. “What do you mean by Yunho hyung true colour. “You seriously blinds by him,”

“Stop it…” Yunho’s voice echoed for a bit. He start to waver, wonder if Changmin will leave him to if the younger know the truth. “Stop what?” Donghae interrupt. “You afraid that we unmasked you? Because of you…because of you, he goes back to the place he hardly leave…you…ruins him…you want him to be back to where he come from…don’t you,” Donghae asked again. “I said stop it…”

“Why? Because you didn’t want to hear? Because you don’t want the world, no, not the world but your cousin to know? You used my brother to get me. You deceive his innocent heart, you deceive his love!” Heechul barks in as he ready to jump on Yunho. Luckily, Hankyung quickly pulled him into a hug. “Calm down Heechul-ah…calm down…” Hankyung whispers in the most soothing manner and seeing the intimate action, Yunho can’t hold in. “Hands off my husband…” he stomps and forcefully drags Heechul from Hankyung. “Let me go!” “No” Heechul’s struggles to let off his wrist from Yunho but it’s become useless. Changmin can’t hold it anymore. “Just shut the fuck up!” he shouts loudly making all of the peoples inside there looking at him. “Hyung…what did they mean?” he asked, truthfully to Yunho. Yunho lowers his head down and Heechul take that chance to wiggles away, hiding behind Hankyung as quickly as he can.

“Yunho-ah….please let me go…let Junsu go…let’s just pretend you never know the Kim’s brother..” Changmin stung on his place. Unable to speak nor spilling whatever churn up inside him. Junsu, Kim’r brother. Changmin look at Heechul and he start to study Heechul’s features, there’s nothing that resembles them both but then he notices one thing. That Heechul and Junsu, both are sharing the same sweet smiles. “Heechul hyung…by Junsu…do you mean, the one, who owned the flower shop across the Coffee Over? Junsu, the florist?” he asked with hesitant present in his voice, as if he wants to deny the fact. Heechul nods weakly as he clings tightly to his lawyer. “Then…what do you mean…by,” he glances upon his frozen cousin. Yunho look pale as the ghost that now things slowly get out of his control.

“Leave!” he shouts loudly and that makes all eyes looks at him. “No, hyung, tell me, what have you done?” Changmin asked firmly as he throws Yunho questioning looks. Yunho gulps his saliva nervously. “Mr Kang!” he shouts the head butler name and soon after the butler come with few of the guards. “Escort our guests out,” he said and dismissed himself out of the crowds. His head is about to explode and he can’t take it anymore. “Hyung!” Changmin called out and he follows after his cousin. “Please leave…” Mr Kang said firmly as he hold Hankyung hand. “We know the way out thank you,” Hankyung snaps a bit as he walk slowly with the slowly trembling Heechul within his hold. Donghae, Siwon and shaking with tears Hyukjae follows after wards.

 

Changmin has his arms crossed his chest while he standing there looking at his troubled cousin down another glass of wine. “You should stop hyung and explain…not siting like this and down the liquor endlessly,” says the younger as Yunho ignores him. His mind in state of mess and he didn’t want to talk about it ever. “Fine then…finishes all of your wine collection. I’m out of here…” he says and turn on his heels ready to leave the mansion. “Min…please don’t leave me too…I have no one but only you now….”

 

 

Where is the owner of the teardrops eyes? Where? Changmin’s inner side screaming with lots of questions. His angel disappeared and none knows where he is now. Not even Yunho know. Changmin already pushed the older, forcing him to spill the truth but nothing. The older said he really doesn’t know where Junsu are. Changmin sits on the bench at the park. He fishes his phone from his pocket and dials Siwon’s number. Only a few rings and Siwon already pick up the phone. “Have you guys found him?” Changmin asked and desperation is evidence in his voice. “We are still searching…can’t do much though, Heechu keep crying and Hankyung is in the middle of calming him down…Donghae still out of search with me and Hyukjae, he’s in a mess too…I don’t know what else I can do…if just, we have clue..but we didn’t have any…don’t Yunho tell you anything?” Siwon asked and Changmin sighs heavily. That’s the problem. Yunho keep denying he did anything to Junsu.

“He says nothing hyung…he just sit there, drinking and well, simply said, lost,” he informed. Another sighs escaped from Siwon’s lips as he also feel so desperate to know about Junsu whereabouts. “Then…I’ll ask Hero…maybe he can help out…” Siwon stated and about to hung up the phone. “But Siwon hyung…who is Hero?”

“The person who always shield this brothers for a long time…”

 

-COJJEE CLUB-

Hero ruffles his hair in distress as he found Junsu cell phone inside the dancer’s locker. He’s in the edge of shouting like a mad man when he found no way of finding Junsu. He’s beyond the edge of punching somebody. Hero reaches for the phone and he dialled Heechul’s number hastily. “Chul-ah, any news?” he asked, didn’t bother to greet nor saying polite things. “Nothing…I got nothing…we even went to that sick bastard place but he insist on saying he didn’t know where did Junsu goes,”

“This is all my fault… I should keep an eye on him. He’s always like this…attracting peoples and so reckless on himself…” Hero mutters his words and Heechul said nothing to comment back. After some silent, Heechul breathes out rather heavy. “Jaejoong-ah…are you..still in love with my Junsu?” Hero mouth gapes open, unable to said any more words as the older shoots him with an unpredictable question.

FLASHBACK

Heechul and Junsu are having their dinner together with bliss. Heechul didn’t feel like stopping from teasing the younger one as he keep stealing Junsu’s favourite radish pickles from the jajamyeon there are eating. “Hyung…stop stealing mine…you already have yours…” Junsu whines as he tried to steal back the pickles from his hyung bowl. Heechul laughs teasingly as he sticks out his tongue. “No..won’t give you…you eat too much pickles…soon your face will turn into pickles,” he teases again. “Will not…”

“Will yes….look into the mirror…Junsu turning into pickles…radish pickles,” and the naïve younger male quickly grabs the mirror in front of him, forgetting his own jajamyeon and start to inspect his face. He look into the mirror for a good seconds and found nothing changes. “Hyung…nothing have changes…” and Junsu turn to look at his hyung. Heechul grinning childishly as he finishes the radish pickles all by himself. “Heechul hyung!!!!” he screams loudly ready to chase after his brother.

“Sorry duckie…all radish are mine today…” he teases and run away from the waiting room. Junsu chases after his brother. “Hyung…you better stop there….” Junsu called out but Heechul keep running while laughing his heart out. “Heechul hyu…woops” Junsu bumps into the owner of the club when Hero suddenly appear. Unable to stop, both of them fall on the floor with Hero back face the hard surface and Junsu on top of him. Both have their wide open when their lips meet at the sudden force.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hero put his fingers across his lips. That was the memories from six years ago. But up until now, he still can feel how warm Junsu’s lips against his. His cheeks suddenly feels hot when he remembers that, the kiss was his and Junsu’s first kiss. Admittedly, though he appears appealing none have success to steal his kiss. Only Junsu. But then, that incident also happened for the first time on Junsu. He remember the dance quickly get up and help him to stand. Bowing a few times saying apologies and said it was a mistake. Junsu keeps repeating the sorry words for almost tenth time and when Hero finally able to overcome his shock he only smiles and said it’s nothing. If only he blurted out that moment that he didn’t mind because he have been dreaming to have the pair of pinkish lips against his for a long time.

 

-YOOCHUN’S PLACE-

Junsu just stand there froze, not moving an inch from the spot he have been standing for almost half an hour. Yoochun back from his kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate, hoping that will help Junsu to ease out for a bit. “Junsu-ah, have a drink…” he said as he passed the mug to Junsu. Junsu look back at Yoochun and take the mug. He waits until Yoochun take a sip of his own drink before saying anything. “Yoochun-ah, I want the one you are holding now,” he said it clear make the man almost choke on the hot chocolate. “But I have drink this one…”

“That will ensure that its safe,” Junsu answered and Yoochun can’t help but to feel like Junsu didn’t trust him. What do you mean Yoochun, he clearly said he didn’t even trust you before, his minds speak to him and Yoochun crave a forceful smile upon his face. “Sure, if you don’t mind drinking from mine…” he said as he gives his mug to Junsu and takes the one Junsu have been holding. Junsu smiles up and start to take a sip from the drink. “Not bad…taste good,” Junsu said a bit teasing and Yoochun laugh gently in response. “Maybe because it’s my leftover?” he teases back and Junsu’s cheeks redden at the sudden response.

“Whatever…” he finally said as he rolls his eyes and focus back to where his eyes fixated before this. Yoochun stands beside Junsu and follows where Junsu are looking at. “Falling Petals,” Yoochun said, a bit in whisper tone and that invite the slightly short male to look at Yoochun. “This painting name…Falling Petals,” he said as he smiles a bit. “My father paints this….after my father divorce my mother…” Junsu’s mouth shapes and O sign as he try to listen and understand what’s in Yoochun mind. Well, not that he want to stick his nose on Yoochun’s business, but if the male needs someone, he will be the ear. “My father said that…she left him because my father faced bankruptcy… my father can’t afford to give my family the exuberancy anymore…like he used too…” still Junsu didn’t say anything. He just listen and sometimes take a sip from his mug. “I have a little brother…”

That’s makes Junsu look at Yoochun as the male keep looking at the painting. “His name is Yoohwan…and I have no memory of him…” Junsu look shocked and when he’s about to ask Yoochun look at Junsu. “It’s late, shouldn’t I send you home? I think your family will be worried about you… and I’m so sorry for dragging you out so suddenly. It just I’m shocked to see you at that kind of place, wearing seductive clothes, it doesn’t suits you,” the man said calmly and Junsu take a glance toward the long coat wrapping around his tiny body. Yoochun’s coat. The one Yoochun wrapped around him as soon as the man drag him away from Cojjee club. “Hum…I left my phone at the club, can you at least drop me there? Hero hyung must be terribly worried, because his dancer missing suddenly,” Junsu said, asking politely and Yoochun agree to do so. He smiles at Junsu and Junsu smiles back. Slowly, Junsu try to learn to trust Yoochun. Something about the guy makes him want to know Yoochun better. Yoochun, perhaps, have history that is not as good as him either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I posted on AFF before, and decide to put it here because I've already finished it


End file.
